Aryl fluorides are structural moieties in natural products as well as a number of therapeutically important compounds, including positron emission tomography (PET) tracers and pharmaceuticals. Therefore methods and reagents for producing such aryl fluorides, for example efficient methods for producing aryl fluorides, are desirable.